


一夜情#4（完结）

by Haz_ttz05



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haz_ttz05/pseuds/Haz_ttz05
Summary: 影帝海 x 大导演赫#前期李赫宰小可爱向(?)#前期小导演爱上大演员#9年差年下攻#5年后的李总来a爆全场了#李东海的腰应该不要了#在这文里同性情侣是受大众接受的#我写前戏真的能写很长
Kudos: 1





	一夜情#4（完结）

5年后

全球第一电影节颁奖典礼～

“2020电影节颁奖典礼...最佳导演的得奖主是...李赫宰先生！粗卡的了咪哒！”

全场响起震撼的掌声，李赫宰在众人的注视之下身穿黑色内搭冰丝衬衫配上香奈儿新款西装步上台阶，一步一步地来到领奖台领奖。

抬头却又遇上了5年前那双清澈见底的眼睛---李东海-那个凭借自己写的电影获得影帝头衔的李东海，今天的他身穿大v领纯白冰丝公主袖内搭配白西装，活像天上的天使下凡般性感而清雅。他俩双眼对视而笑，李赫宰微笑着接过李东海手中的类似由不规则小球搭成的圆锥形奖座，面向台下的观众致谢辞。

在最后一刻，他停下来思考了两秒钟，他看向身旁猫咪笑着的李东海：

“最后也很感谢李先生在上次合作的精彩表现，在此我想告诉大家，我和李先生已经交往5年了。”说完便从腰间抱紧李东海，与他拥吻交换着气息，“谢谢大家。”便缓缓走下台留下早已羞红脸的李东海在台上。

颁奖典礼结束之后，李赫宰早就来到了李东海的待机室坐在沙发上等李东海。

5年后的李赫宰五官不再青涩配上偏分黑毛显得格外冷漠而邪魅，因为上台而略微打扮的妆发配上全套的黑色礼服更是添上一份禁欲，他特地压低嗓子发出性感诱人的低哑嗓音：“你来啦，李先生。”

李东海隐约感受到下身的胀痛，瞪着沙发上的李赫宰咽了咽口水，心想：这小子怎么长大的这么快?! 还敢勾引我了?!

李赫宰一把拉过李东海让他面对自己坐在自己腿上，无视那顶住自己小腹的小帐篷，“好久不见啊，李先生”，突然凑近李东海敏感的耳垂吐着气说：“我们来做点情侣该做的事情吧，李先生。”说着便撅上了那小颗的耳垂，用舌头在耳廓里伸进去模仿着进出的动作，发出羞耻的“卟滋卟滋”的水声。

李东海微喘着想抬手推开他，却因为舔撅而全身酸软，本该有力的小手却如小猫爪般在抓李赫宰胸膛的时候轻松落入李赫宰的大手里，“不...哈...”，胀痛的下身和情色的呼吸却让这句拒绝成为欲擒故纵的诱惑传进李赫宰的耳朵里。

“你放心，我锁门了。”

没等李东海反应过来他的意思，李赫宰从眼睫毛到鼻尖到唇边落下一个又一个细碎的吻，他沿着耳垂，到下颔骨线，再到锁骨为到过的地方龈下他的痕迹，吮吸出深浅不一的情色小草莓。

他托着李东海的下巴，霸道的舌头一卷而入，与李东海的舌头逐渐纠缠一起，像邀约般舔过对方的上颚，再一边吮吸那果冻般的唇瓣，肆意侵略同时带着宠溺的占有欲。

李赫宰在交换甜液的同时，纤瘦的大手徐徐扯出滑滑的冰丝衬衫，一手从下抚摸着他腰间紧致而敏感的肉肉，一手迅速解开衣服褪到泛着粉红的臂弯。

李赫宰嘟起圆圆的嘴唇时而吮吸时而轻轻啃咬小红豆，又疼又痒的快感几乎冲昏李东海一片空白的小脑袋。

"东海哥哥，会有奶出来吗？"李赫宰用力的吸了一下泛起深红血色硬挺着的小红豆，坏笑着看着欲仙欲死的李东海。

"你别说话...嗯！"李赫宰一个转身把身上人压在沙发上，自己扒开李东海的双腿过后则跪在双腿之间，默默咬开那冰凉的拉链，"哇...东海哥哥还是这么敏感呢，这么快前端就湿透了"，那深蓝色的内裤早已占满情色的前液，李赫宰隔着布料吸撅着涨起的小帐篷，不久后内裤又湿多几分。

李赫宰为李东海脱掉碍事的裤子们，光溜溜的大腿纤细而肌肉线条分明，门庭大开的随意张开，高跷着的肉棒泛着水光，前液一滴滴的滴在地上。

李赫宰把着肉棒开始吞吐，温软的口腔包裹着柱身，欲迎欲离的喉咙一下一下的按摩着头头。吞吐的速度渐渐变快，随着几次的深喉和一声微弱的尖叫声，"啊！哈..."，奶白的大腿颤抖着前端在李赫宰嘴里喷洒出一股暖流。

李赫宰含着李东海的甜液跟李东海接吻，把全部都输给了李东海。

"李先生，自己的味道甜不甜？"

李赫宰与李东海的唇分离时扯着银丝的问。他舔了舔一开始挂在嘴边残留的白浊，"我觉得..."，瞬间凑近耳边，"可甜了...李先生"。只见李东海瞬间涨红了脸，心想：李先生这称呼也太羞耻了吧！！！

李赫宰再次抱起李东海面对着自己，抹了一把李东海泛水光的柱身吐上口水便伸向两股间那个渴望的小嘴，两指并进的插进小嘴，"宝贝儿，放松点儿"。

太久没有开发的洞口有点紧绷，李东海生理泪水瞬间糊满一脸，李赫宰便慢慢的前后抽插，待李东海发出适应的呻吟才开始快速抽搐。

情迷意乱间李东海看到李赫宰身上的依然完整无缺，黑色的衬衫上却零散的撒着各种爱液，自己却是一件不落的脱光了，身上更是遍布各种各样的痕迹，只是狠狠地扯开衬衫在锁骨上如撒娇般咬了一下。

李赫宰看扩张已经做的不错了，便把人跪趴在沙发上，拿起早前出现在荧幕上的奖座，“我们来玩点有趣的。” 说着李东海就感觉到身后异物的插入，玻璃材质的小圆球一个个的挤进内壁，冰凉的表面刺激着内壁，“嗯...不要这个...要赫...”。

快玩坏了。

李赫宰拿开了李东海体内的那早已满布情液的奖座，拉起人宠溺的轻吻着。下身也一下一下的顶弄着，只见身上人露出享受的神情，才敢继续维持九浅一深的进攻。

李东海甚至感觉到肉棒的大小好像更大了，上面的青筋仿佛根根分明的刮着洞口，带来着一阵一阵的快感。

片刻过后，李东海泄了不知多少遍后靠着李赫宰的肩膀粗喘着气，李赫宰也紧跟着李东海泄在那温热的软肉。

“李导演，您啥时候这么会了？”李东海扭头看着心爱之人，边舔撅着他的下颔骨边撅着嘴问着。

“因为想变成你喜欢的样子。”李赫宰微笑的亲亲那个比自己大9岁却像个小朋友嘟着的小嘴，“李先生，你愿意收留我吗？”

“我爱你，赫。”

“我也爱你，海海。”

\----  
我前戏真的写好长😬哈哈哈哈哈哈这篇车莫名其妙就肝了2k+🙊情人节有福利！或许有想看的人设吗？！！！🙈🙈


End file.
